Tsubasa From the Land of Wind
by IdolGirlGold
Summary: Tsubasa Watanabe, the heir to the KazeKage position in the Land of Wind, escapes her homeland and comes to Konoha, where she makes some unlikely friends who help her defeat Orochimaru, who has a thirst for her power.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys! So I've Come up with a new story in the world of Naruto featuring my OC, Tsubasa Watanabe. She comes from the Land of Wind, where her father has made himself...well, I can't tell you, but I hope it is interesting! As the story progresses, please leave reviews telling what you think!**

 **Oh right, one last thing. About my Beyblade Arc-V story (for those of you who read it) I'm having a bit of writer block, so if you could please leave a review on that saying an idea you have, please do! I have so many ideas and I'm not sure how to present them! :P**

 **I'll leave you with that. Hope you enjoy!**

 **\- IdolGirl**

* * *

 _Swoosh…_

The leaves brushed aside for her to jump through. She could hear footfalls behind her and the sound of clinking kunais. She landed on another branch and jumped to the left.

The air felt like an oven. Sweat dripped from her brow. Her legs were on fire. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go on. As she landed on another branch, her foot abruptly slipped. She fell from the branch and landed on a branch below her.

She sat up as fast as she could, but moving was impossible. Her ankle was swelling up. She unsteadily stood on the branch. She could hear the Snake Squad up above her, calling to each other, slashing the trees for sport. She could hear the hisses of the snakes that they wore around their necks. Just then, a flash of pain streaked through her sprained ankle. She cried out in pain. One of the Snake Squad heard the faint noise and quickly alerted his comrades.

She had to do something fast. Her hands flew as she made the necessary signs.

 _Wind Clone Jutsu!_

In the smoke caused by the creation of the clone, she managed to drop to the ground and hide. The Snake Squad thought that the clone was the real Princess and started chasing her as she ran away.

Tsubasa breathed a sigh of relief. She started walking, gingerly putting weight on her injured foot. Soon enough, she found a sign that read:

 _Welcome to The Village Hidden in the Leaves!_

Tsubasa gasped. This was the village that she'd heard so much about, the village unlike all the others, a village that wasn't constantly at war with Orochimaru. But tragedy had befallen this village, as not so long ago, the Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru. But since he had not attacked the village since, it was considered safe, although a few of the children and citizens were still on edge.

Tsubasa finally had peace of mind knowing that she was safe for at least a while in this village. She kept walking, and after a few minutes, came upon a path. Thinking that this must lead to the Village's main square, she followed it. But after an hour of walking, she had found nothing. She was extremely tired from her journey and she fell to the ground in pain. She took deep breaths trying to regain her lost stamina as fat drops of sweat rolled down her face and down into the sandy soil. As soon as she tried to stand, the world turned black.

* * *

Tsubasa opened her eyes and found herself in a small, square-shaped green room. She was lying on a comfortable white and yellow bed. There was a set of drawers next to it. A light hanging from the ceiling shed a dim light over the room. There was a scroll with the sign of the Leaf hanging on the wall next to the bed. She sat up, and a blinding pain cut through both her ankle and her left shoulder, causing her to fall on the bed again.

Just then, a boy entered the room. He had spiky yellow hair and squinty eyes. He had a battered orange jacket and pants with blue and white trimming. He also had blue sandals and a blue headband with the sign of the Leaf. He had a happy expression on his face as he fell on the mat.

"Whoo! That was a fun mission!" He sighed. Tsubasa looked at him with curiosity. Was he the one who saved her? Where were his parents?

"Umm…" Tsubasa couldn't think of where to start. "Who are you?"

The boy looked up. "Oh, so you're awake! Took long enough!" He exclaimed. "You've been out for 2 days!"

"2 DAYS!?" Tsubasa couldn't believe it. Was she injured that badly!? "Was the village attacked during that time?"

"No, why do you ask?" The boy replied with a confused expression.

Tsubasa sighed. "Never mind. I'll tell you later. What's your name?"

The boy jumped up. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki! I assume you have heard of me?"

Tsubasa shook her head. Naruto did an anime drop pose.

"Anyway, just to make sure that your brain still works, what's your name?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm Tsubasa, from the Land of Wind. " Tsubasa formally greeted. This was how she was taught to greet people back in the palace. She suddenly remembered her parents. Were they all right? And what about Arisa? Hopefully, she wasn't killed! But she didn't show these worrying thoughts to Naruto, for fear of him asking where she was from. It's not like she could say that she was the heir to the Kage position, that would put her in jeopardy!

Naruto didn't mind the formal greeting and told Tsubasa that he was going out for some ramen at Ichiraku Ramen. He asked her if she wanted to come since she was probably hungry. Tsubasa readily agreed, and the two made their way to Ichiraku Ramen, with Tsubasa's arm in a sling and her ankle in a splint that Naruto hastily created.

Once there, Naruto ordered the Pork Ramen while Tsubasa ordered the Miso Ramen. There Naruto asked where Tsubasa was from.

"I'm from the Land of Wind," Tsubasa replied.

"Oh, that place!" Naruto exclaimed. "Wasn't that place just attacked? Kakashi Sensei was talking about it. "

"Yes, it was," Tsubasa answered. "I came here because I was being chased. That's also how I hurt myself, you see."

Naruto nodded with a confused expression on his face. "Why would they be chasing you? I've never heard of anyone who chases after ordinary citizens."

"Oh...uh…" Tsubasa stammered. How was she going to tell him that she wasn't an ordinary citizen, but the most important one? Luckily, she didn't have to, because Naruto interrupted her.

"No worries! If they come after you, I will protect you!" Naruto promised with a smile. Tsubasa was surprised. Why would he do that?

The server started laughing. Naruto and Tsubasa both let out a shout of surprise, as they didn't notice the server. "Before you promise that, hone your skills! You still are one of the worst rookies the Academy has ever let out!" He chuckled as he handed the duo their ramen.

Naruto puffed up his cheeks, causing Tsubasa to laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed. It made her forget all of her sorrow and worry for a moment. The two then ate their ramen in quiet but happy silence.


End file.
